


hugs

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Rain, Spooning, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: yangyang and xiaojun cuddling





	hugs

warm was the emotion xiaojun felt every time he had yangyang’s arms around him. being hugged by his boy was the best thing in the world. his favorite place to cuddle was in bed where they could wrap themselves around each other, specifically with yangyang spooning him from behind. that’s exactly where they were laying now, xiaojun snug in his sweater with yangyang clinging tightly from behind like a koala. moments like these let him temporarily escape their busy, hectic reality & bask in an instance of tranquil peace. he closed in eyes in content as he felt the other tighten his grip, nosing the back of his head. xiaojun was exhausted even though they were free today, he blamed it on the simple prospect of just feeling lazy. rain pitter pattering against their dorm window was the cherry on top because it created an ambient atmosphere. “hey” yangyang’s soft voice cut xiaojun’s daydreaming short. “hi” he replied in a murmur while being on the verge of falling asleep. xiaojun waited with his eyes closed for the boy behind him to talk, but when he got no response he nudged his head back slightly knowing yangyang would get the hint. “nothing...just haven’t said anything for awhile” he finished before moving in to plant a chaste kiss on xiaojun’s earlobe. all he got in return was a satisfied sigh as the body he was holding onto tightly snuggled even further into him. a couple of minutes had passed when xiaojun felt one of yangyang’s hands slide up & flatten against his chest where his heart was resting. “you know....this is one of my favorite sounds in the world” said yangyang. xiaojun, feeling flustered tried teasing him “you aren’t even listening to it” he chided. “I don’t need to....like I was saying, it’s my third favorite sound. my second is your singing....my first...your laughter” he finished in a mellow, steady tone. xiaojun knew yangyang felt his accelerated heart rate & could only weakly mewl in retaliation because of how embarrassed he felt. he was deeply touched. “you’re always finding cheesier & cheesier ways to take my breath away” xiaojun whispered. “good” yangyang matched his tone. “you know I love you right?” xiaojun finally let the word leave his tongue. “...yeah” he heard and felt a tugging at his waist as affirmation. “good” chirped xiaojun with a smile as they both settled back into their familiar rhythm.


End file.
